12 Dragons!
by PyronicTao
Summary: An AU story. Join Yusei and co. on there advantures from time traveling to different dimensions. Summary sucks! ON HIATUS
1. Signers have fallin New ones rise

Me: ... First time doing Yugioh 5ds story and i feel bored.

Jack,Yusei,andAkiza: Hey ProChampionDuelistA.K. how you've been.

Me: what the ... how did u guys get into my house?

Jack: with a spare key from your so called annouying little brother.

Me: WHAT! When im to see him i'll kick his ass.

Yusei: Dude watch your language.

Akiza: I see your making this story.  
* Jack looks at my drawings*

Me: JACK ATLAS IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Jack: Got a run* runs off really fast*

Me: GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!

Yusei and Akiza: Pyro doesn't own anything despite her OCs enjoy the story.

* * *

** Chapter 1: Prologe**

The Signers have Fallin but New Ones will Rise

_ Long ago over 5 thousands years there were 12 warriors( 6 Signers & 6 Savior Signers) and 18 God warriors who lived in peace with humanity for generations. Around time both of these groups have ruled over the entire world in Japan to bring everyone as allies in order to trust in each other. In ancient time there were 2 dragons that brought humans and duel monsters together those dragons are known as the Crimson Dragon and Black Savior Dragon, these two male dragons have sent duel monsters to humans who can tame them as pets and friends. But they weren't the only ones that exist as the ONLY dragons to live in humanity.  
____  
Crimson has 6 servants: Stardust Dragon master of Wind and Ice, Red Dragon Archfiend master of Dark and Fire, Black Rose Dragon master of Fire and Grass, Black-Winged Dragon master of Dark and Wind' Ancient Fairy Dragon master of Light and Hope, and Life Stream Dragon master of Earth and Life._

Black Savior Dragon has 10 servants: Flame Dragoon, Wind Dragoon, Acqua Dragoon, Stone Dragoon, Lighting Dragoon, Thunder Dragoon, Glacier Dragoon, Meadow Dragoon, Light Savior Dragon, and Dark Savior Dragon.

People questioned why beings like them should trust these beasts, at first they thought it was their punishment but soon realized that Crimson and Black only wanted to bring peace for all humans and duel monsters.

" Black", said White Savior Dragon, a female dragon who brings life on Earth, she is Black's mate or wife you prefer. Black came inside the Chamber and looked at White with a worried expression.

" What is it, White", asked Black, but was completly shocked when she told him that their having 3 kids well... triplets to be exact. Crimson,on the other hand, says its best to see the new Savior dragons borned and rule their thrown. At first Black and White thought it was a bad idea since it was a big responsibility but soon agreed that their newborns will rule the kingdom.

~ 10 years later at Domino town and Draco City(its a kingdom) ~

_Black and White had 3 kids: Light Savior Dragon, Dark Savior Dragon, and Glacier Dragon mostly go by the name Light,Dark,and Ice ... usually over time they meet Lightess and Darkuss Phoenix including Meadow Dragon or Leaf which most of the dragon species call her, at the Dragon God Tower where all dragons train over combat and magic._

Years later both Light and Ice learned all 4 elements: Fire,Water,Earth,and Air however their brother Dark has seen darker power of all 4 elements, what caused joy and heaven become more destructive and hell.

His troubled family confronted a sooth sayer to see Dark's future and that if he and a man continues their fate they will be defeated by a black-haired boy and a redheaded girl including his brother and a phoenix.

Dark was shocked by this and decided to change his fate not only to kill everyone but to seal it so he 'accindently' killed both Ice and Leaf**(more like sent into a different dimension)**.

He returned to his family full of pride but what he saw was horrified looks on every dragons expressions.

Black forced his son to leave the kingdom and never to return of all eternity.

He looked at his father's face, eyes full of rage and disappointment, Dark swore he will return and fight against Light of the battle of death. This also makes Light feel guilty for making him leave the kingdom.

Before he leaves, Dark stared at Light full of pure hatred and will never forgive him at his innocent brother and said "One day, Light, you will never be the top dragon and because of that you will always be second"_. Not letting him respond he left with an evil smile across his face._

~ Years later ~

" Well, well, well if it isnt my brother, Light and his human companion Kairo", hissed Dark once he saw them.

" Its been a long time since our parents sent you away ", growled Light, a man riding on him was a god who has helped and save the Signers from their enemies the Earthbound Immortals and Machine Emperors there was no history o him though.

" I believe this day, Kairo, you and those pathetic Signers will fall frim us", Lord Darkuss said, a demon lord who was chosen by the Savior Gods, once good but power took over him.

" Not this time, Darkus, you may have gotten lucky but you'll never take us alive", yelled Kairo as soon as he swoop in with Light, Dark gave an evil grin he knew what their doing.

" *smirks* you're funeral brother, DAKNESS FLARE", yelled Dark, this move can bring total of darkness of despair and pubirty.

" LIGHTNESS FLARE", Light yelled back as soon as their attacks collided they heard someone casting a spell " Seal for all eternity" just then a shadowy figure appears before them, this spell can seal any monster that are attacking each other however this only lasts over thousands of years. And then it hit, a single shot causes both dragons to fell such pain of shock waves.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON", cried Light as soon as he and Dark are nearly being sucked into a portal. They heard a voice saying " This is your punishment, when the year is 2002 you are free this spell and once the deal is over you and Dark will possess 1 child, I cannot tell you who they are but you must know you're mission". Dark tries to look around to figure out where that voice is coming from." WHO ... ARE YOU ... HOW DO YOU KNOW US AND.. kgg.. WHAT DO YOU MISSION". Silence came both dragons are still in pain and were sealed away with no bright and night sky.

"... why ... father ... why", cried Light.

Crimson has witness the whole battle but something crossed: Why should Light choose one of the Signer?

* * *

Me: Review i dont care


	2. A New Beginning

Me: *hiding in the basement*... geez when did end up here.  
~ Flashback ~  
Me: What the *censored* i messed up again good thing i deleted 2 chapters.

Yusei: To be honest why r u so obssessed with anime and to add things up are you a Faithshipping fan a.k.a. me*points at himself*xAkiza.

Akiza: You know his got a point there why us but not-*notice me sweatdrooping*

Me: ...uh...*runs away from them* ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!

Yusei: Not what you think *turns at Akiza* what did she mean by that.

Akiza: *shrugs*  
*checks in the internet only to find a picture of them full blown making out*  
Yusei and Akiza: WHAT THE *censored*?*gets really pissed off* PYYYRROOOO!  
~ End of flashback ~  
Me: ... Enjoy the story ...

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Signer's story**

_ Years has past ... 2002 ... the seal is broken both dragons have awakend from their sleep._

"... ugh ... wha ... where am I ...", said Light as his mind is stirring like crazy, he is similar to Helix Dragoniod's body figure except its pure white, has blue eyes, sharp golden horns from head to tail, his back head is fiery-like, large bat-like wings that are sky blue, his nose is a bit long than Drago's, and a blueish orb that is in the center of his chest area. As soon as he woke up h, he realizes that they aren't in their kingdom, at first he was really upset that his parents aren't there anymore and looks around any sign of his now twin brother,Dark.

"Dark! Where are you", he yelled, all of a sudden a flash of white came from his memory hearing someone's voice

~ Flashback ~

_"Once the deal is over you and Dark will have to possess 1 child, I cannot tell you who they are but you must know your mission"._

~ End flashback ~

Light remembers why he was put to sleep and his mission was to find a single child, before he left tomb Crimson appears and tells him about choosing one of the Signers in his wing even he thought it was crazy. He was actually dumbfounded.

"What! ... y-you w-want m-me t-to ch-choose ... A SIGNER", yelled Light looking with a shocked and stunning expression across his face either he thought Crimson was serious or gone mad.

_"I know it sounds crazy but please Light you have to pick the one with the Hind Claw mark",_ said Crimson but Light wasn't quite sure about the girl Signer who possess Black Rose Dragon I mean he can predict she is a psychic. He thought about for a moment and agrees to choose her instead of the leader**(yeah you know who im taking about it)**however Crimson says that if Lightess Phoenix comes by he can switch with the boy who has the Head mark and possess Stardust Dragon.

"I see so if I choose the girl first I can switch with the boy, should I need to tell her at the age of 4 or 18", asked Light.

_"When she turns 18 you must tell her why she was chosen and when the time comes you, Lightess, and those 2 teens will battle against your evil brother,Dark",_ answered Crimson still Light wanted to bring back Dark's senses but decides to end this war and have Domino town which now New Domino City in peace.

"Alright then its settled I will find this girl and defeat Dark once and for all ..."

~ Year 2017 ~

_... New Domino City was one of the most popular place where turbo dueling exists and also summoning monsters without using duel disks, instead they use duel radars. Duel radars or gothlets are used to summon monsters into reality instead of those holograms, people use their monsters as pets or to play with little kids. It also makes traps and spells become real to perform new strategies around dueling._

The Ener-D reactor is located at the center of New Domino's high buildings inside there were reseachers and scientists studying from how to shield the city from any impact or disaters. The first Ener-D reactor has succeded and caused no harm at all.

"Alright, looks like the Ener-D reactor hasn't cause any explosion but its functioning properly", said Dr. Fudo, a research man who is in his 30s, has dark hazel eyes, and has crab-like hair which is black, looking proudly that his inventions haven't failed him so easily.

"Well done,Kaito, you have succeded once again", said Mr. Izinski, a well known senator who is in his 30s, has dark brown eyes, and somewhat brown hair, he and Kaito have known each other since high school and are best friends.

"Thanks for your concered words,Hideo, once this baby is loaded we will never have to worry about any death activity", replied Dr. Fudo, both couldn't help but laugh something that is way fictional. Suddenly Hideo remembered that his daughter is going to visit the Fudo family.

"Hey,Kaito"

"Yeah what is it,Hideo"

"My wife is going to drop our daughter to your place so she can see your son", said Mr.I.

"Really I don't see why not i'll call my wife and let her know about it",

At the Fudo's house, a woman who was in her 30s, has blue eyes, and light brownish hair that is in a bun shape, recevied a message from her husband, before she could answer it she heard a knock on her door step wondering who it was. As soon as she went to the living room and opened the door she was surprised to see her old friend, she was in her 30s, has hazel brown eyes, and a bit dark reddish hair.

"Setsuko, I didn't know you were visiting today", Mrs. Fudo questiond wondering why she came by.

"Actually, my daughter wants comes by to your house", said Mrs. Izinski.

"Let me guess she wants to see my son today", slightly grinning because she knew that her son loves to hang out with her.

"Yep as always, alright Akiza you can come in at Amy's house", she said, Akiza Izinski who is 11 years old has maroon hair with slightly long bangs, amber-brown eyes, and was wearing her red Duel Acadamy clothes**(yes the ones from the anime)** entered the Fudos household with a happy expression even her pet Leafeon came in as well.

"I'll tell him,YUSEI YOUR FRIEND AKIZA IS HERE!", yelled Mrs.F., Yusei Fudo who is 12 years old has spiked crab-like hair that is black with lighting golden highlights, sapphire-blue eyes and was wearing his blue Duel Acadamy clothes came downstairs with his pet Glaceon who were both exited to see their female friends.

"We'll leave you 2 inside the house since me and Setsuko are going shopping remember Yusei your older brother Rusei is in charge so don't make a lot of trouble ok", his mother said, the boy simply nodded with agreement and that the two adults left the house leaving them ...** Alone.**

"So Akiza want to go upstairs to my room and play video games", asked Yusei.

"Sure as long as we your brother isn't around", said Akiza, both went upstairs to play the wii of Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 olympic games.

Me: So thats chapter 2 *yawns and stretches* i think im done with this.  
*Door slams open*  
Yusei: Hey Pyro u thought you can escape from us*carrying a freaken katona*  
Akiza: Its time for us to teach you a lesson*also carrying a freaken katona*  
Me: HOLY *censored* DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT GUYS!*tries to run but they caught me* JACK,CROW,LEO,LUNA ANYONE HELP ME THEY'RE CRAZY.  
Everyone: We're sorry Pyro but we aren't going to deal with their bad side*runs away*

Me: DONT LEAVE ME*struggling to get free* Grr its no use I can't get free!

YuseixAkiza: Your coming with us Pyro*really pissed off*  
Me: I knew this day will come, review please before they kill me.


	3. Dragon Riders

**Me: Hey its me again im started to get no replies on my story I feel unloved ): so heres the 3rd chapter still trying to fix some mistakes since im new at this ...**  
**Leo: I feel bad for you and i still can't believe Yusei and Akiza are still mad at you ... how did you pissed them off.**

**Me: Its a long complecated story ... *groaning* my head ...**

**Leo: Come on tell me *gives the puppy look*  
Me: Nice try Leo but there is no way im gonna tell you.  
Leo: Dang it.  
Crow and Jack: Pyro ... Yus and Aki wants to tell you something.  
Me: Son of a *censored*! *sigh* I wish I own 5ds and the other anime but still will never happen I do own my OCs Rusei,Slyfer,Angie,Shina,Mira,Riley,Darren, and Dean ... on with the story ...  
**

* * *

The two pre-teens were playing their favorite characters Shadow the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat because their personalities are similar to theirs and beaten everyone's asses on a freaken game on their wireless contacts and appear in the screen as well.

"What the hell guys how could you beaten us every time we play a different video game," yelled Jack Atlas, looking really pissed off, he was 13 years old, has sharp violet eyes, tan yet fair skin, blonde spiky hair somehow crabness-like, has an Australian accent, and wearing his blue Duel Academy clothes sitting with him on the bed was his pet Flareon both were really mad while their friends just shook their heads with disbelief.

"Well that I cannot tell you how we beat you and the rest on every game we play," replied Yusei and made Akiza giggle a bit, both didn't want to tell them how they kick their asses from every video game they play from E-T rated because they will cheat for revenge.

"I highly doubt that, Jack, but you do realize their good at not revealing their secret," said Shina Kuso, she is 14 years old, has sharp yet feline red eyes that are humanoid, pure long black hair that reaches her waist line, tan yet fair skin, and wearing her red Duel clothes but also wearing pants since she doesn't like to use skirts.

"Well look who's talking,Shina, you don't even keep secrets at all," said Crow Hogan, he is 12 years old, has sharp grey eyes, light tan skin almost as Yusei's, orange spicky hair with blue band or bandana, and also wearing his blue Duel Acadamy clothes next to him is his pet Jolteon.

"Shut up, Carrot-top or else you will be next on my killing list," she insulted him with a death glare, immediatly he shut his mouth not going to her bad side.

"So when are you two are gonna come to our guild," asked Jack, he was really impaitent because the last time they duel him was him getting in trouble for pulling a pranked on everyone which they all ended up in the hospital for the past 7 years.

"Don't worry we will be there as soon as possible," said Yusei, he and his friends loaged out of their conversation on the wii and both came down stairs to go to the Dragon Riders guild. A guild where all duelists have unique powers and have the most powerfull dragon cards in the universe well only the ones who are the choosen ones.

"And where do you to think you two are going," a dark tone said.

" *sighs* meeting our friends. Why should you care,Rusei?," asked Yusei, he knew it was his older brother who always acts to cruel around others.

"Oh it those matter,just get back before dark, little brother," said Rusei giving an evil smirked. He is 15 years old, has sharp red eyes, crab-like hair similar to Yusei's but with fiery red highlights, tan skin, and was wearing somewhat goth clothes wihtout the make up.

"Whatever ... you bastard," replied back, and left.

"_Your young brother seem to dislike you am I right,Rusei_," said Dark Savior Dragon, like Light he is similar to Helix Dragonoid's body figure expect it is pure black, has black eyes with red dots in the center, sharp silver horns from head to tail, large dark grey bat-like wings, his mouth is a bit large, has dark blue fiery hair, and a dark red orb in the center of his chest. He met Rusei 7 years ago but more like he possess him when he saw him enter a mysterious forest**(you know that forest from 5Ds theme song Future Colors).**

"Tch, does it look like I care,Dark," replied Rusei, still looking at his brother and Akiza walking towards the guild which is a few blocks away.

"_Remember our plan ,Rusei, we just need to capture the girl once she receives her psychic powers_," replied back "_But it seems Yusei is getting in the way_," Dark growled because he remembered that Yusei will be the one to defeat him and his older brother.

"As soon as the full moon rises our friend Slyfer should take care of it," smirked Rusei, he and Dark laughed evily; once they capture the chosen one the war begins in 4 years.

~ Meanwhile ~

Light roams around the city looking for any sign of the girl but no luck as he looks at other children.

_'This harder than it looks how should I know where she is now' _he thought, he was camoflaushed so nobody could see him then he caught a redheaded girl walking with a black-haired boy who is a year older than her he looks carefully and realize that these two are the same teenagers when he and his parents saw on Dark's future almost like a deja vu.

_'So these two are the chosen ones maybe I should-,' _Light then realized something that Crimson told him _'hm Crimson did say if she was indanger then I should possess her at that moment but *_sigh*_ guess you can't mess with something important maybe I should wait, after all she _is _the humanoid weapon that other villians wants there hands on_," with that he left to explore around learning new things in the city and gave a smile at everything he sees.

Soon he saw a black-haired boy with red fiery highlights talking with a dragon that looked like his brother Dark, Wait his brother Dark is here?, he wondered but was shocked that Dark influenced the boy and sense dark aura surrounding. '_So its true Dark already possessed this boy ... dammit how long was I searching for the past 7 years without noticing?_," he thought but left in a flash.

"Yusei," Akiza said, he notice that she isn't feeling better probably his older brother, they both stopped for a moment although Glaceon and Leafeon looked at them with confusing expressions.

"Yeah ... are you feeling ok,Akiza," he said as his eyes softened; she looks at him but looked down at the ground and said "Why is your brother being mean to us whenever he appears." That made him feel uneasy he didn't even know why his brother is acting strange for the past 7 years.

"I don't know but something tells me that he changed," replied Yusei; Akiza looked at him with a weird expression meaning 'what the hell are you saying'.

" *sigh* you see when he was 8 years old he confronted a mysterious dragon at a strange forest called ... what was it ... Synchro Forest something like that," he totally forgot about that forest since he thought it was just some romantic place because most people end up getting lost ih there and find their true love which every male student including him say it was gross.

"Oh that forest well ive actually been there before," Akiza replied; she remebered that she also confronted a dragon but different. "Wait I just realized something was it a white dragon."

"Not really he said it was a black dragon and believe me I saw his rare card it was the same dragon he encounter."

"Well thats strange how can he receive a card like that in one day." Both continued to walk.

"Beats me all I know is that he doesn't want me to touch or use his card," he said; they finally made it in their guild, once they both entered they saw everyone fighting saying who is stronger or not.

"You are going down Shina!," yelled Sherry LeBlanc; she was 13 years old, has long blonde hair that reached her waist line, a french acccent, sharp emerald eyes, fair skin, wearing a grey jacket with black gloves, black boots with her blue jeans, and was carrying a freakin katona while Shina was looking straight at her and charge her with full speed. Both girls didn't get along with each other because their families are rich but did get along until these two kept saying they are way better than them.

"No your going down Sherry!," yelled back; both their katonas collided and everyone stopped what their doing and backed away.

"OK, that is enough for today," said Martha; she was in her 40s, has somehow greyish-black hair**(ok i have no idea how to describe her** **somehow),** grey-brown eyes, dark tan skin, and was wearing a dress that is colored blue. She was the master of the guild Dragon Riders.

"They never get old of this," said Riley Lancelot; he was 14 years old, has sharp brown eyes, tan skin, short dark reddish hair, and was wearing black clothes. He shook his head with disbelief even the others did the same.

"Why do we have to marry thes two, Riley," said Darren Smith; he was 13 years old, has sharp golden eyes, white/silver hair, tan skin, a spanish accent**(more mature not a funny way),** and wears a white fancy clothes more like a gentleman. He has a rich family from Spain and Sherry's fiancee they never liked each other at first but soon discovered they both have similar interest.

~ 15 minutes later ~

"LET US GO YOU INSULENT FOOLS," yelled both Shina and Sherry; they were both tied up in magic making them unavail to escape.

"Well they deserve this," said Jack; everyone laughed and giggled from them but stopped when both girls gave them a death glare.

~ Meanwhile ~

'_How long are we gonna wait until her Signer mark glows'_ growled Dark _'Can't we just kill her already_.' He was waiting impatiently even though the moon hasn't rose yet as full.

"Be patient, Dark, alright but what are we gonna do about your master's brother he is keeping an eye on her?," said a mysterious figure in his adut years.

"Yeah right, I can tell my brother has a crush on her," said Rusei.

_'The sooner we get her the sooner we can rule the world,'_ said Dark. And that the 3 of them left into the shadows waiting until the full moon rises.

* * *

**Me: -.- ok I got an apology on those two which makes me feel a little better also one of you guys said do i really need to know this or something like that so i'll tell you this .. I am getting to that but I still need to finish the story I don't know if im gonna write 100 chapters or so. plus I need some time to finish this.**

**Everyone: 100 CHAPTERS *faints*.**

**Me: Exactly people 100 chapters or more I still don't care if you guys give some critasize comments *sigh* Love it? Hate it? See if i care ...**


	4. A lost friend comes back

**Me: Bounjour my friends i still don't care if you hate my story which ain't gonna stop me and im sooo bored -_-' plus making these just hurt my fingers. sorry for the delay.  
Carlos(a.k.a. my young brother for real): Your anime crap sucks, Why do you even like them?  
Me: Don't push it you stubborn brat, and besides anime is quite entertaining and awsome ^.^**

**Carlos: *rolling his eyes* Yeah right you only like those stupid main characters from every series of anime even Bleach, Full Metal Alchemist, and everything.  
Everyone from different anime shows: HEY! *angry faces*  
*angry audience*  
Me: *sigh*  
*Door opens*  
Me: Jack what are you doing here I though i invited you with the cast of 5ds? *confused*  
Jack: I have good news for your brother.  
Crow: And that is?. . .  
Jack: I have tickets to see wrestlemania LIVE!  
Carlos: HOLY *censored*! *jumps up and down with exitment* THIS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! XD  
Jack: you bet it is lets see some AWSOME FIGHTING!**

**Carlos: YESH! *runs to the limo ... lucky*  
Everyone: WTF 0_o?  
Me: I'll never understand men*sigh* I do not own every anime series nor the characters only my characters and even if I did then I would make them badass. This story is now on present/future timeline. Oh yeah Im not gonna give every main character different boyfriend and girlfriend cuz i will be pissed off if i did )c . . . on with the** **story.  
**

* * *

~ Year 2021 . . . present timeline ~

_New Domino City changed its own events by simple constructing new buildings and high technology although some say that Japan has a lot of experience but in a good way. Duel runners were currently modified for its purpose ... Dueling. Ever since a couple of years past, the citizens thought they should make new ways of battling instead of standing like what hell are we suppose to do, so mechanics thought if they should use motorcycles as Duel Runners_**(or D-Wheel if you like to call).**_ Later on, the number of people have completly accepted dueling in a whole new level and the current population of Turbo Dueling is 50_**(A/N: since i watched 5Ds on televion and in the computer for japaness version . . . I clearly have no idea what year it was set and how many duelists have riden a duel runner )8 ... so i made it up).**

" Yusei," said a blue-green boy; he is 11 years**(*sigh* i have decided not to tell u wat he wears since all of you or some watched the anime except around these chapters i have to mention wat they wear)** "we are soo bored and tired ... when are you gonna stop looking for your long lost girlfriend," continued Leo looking at him with a concerned look. They were walking down the alley trying to search a missing person.

"Akiza isn't my girlfriend," said Yusei looking straight at him with his serious eyes but inside of his sapphire eyes were full of depression and sorrowness because his 'girlfriend' was taken away from him. "Well she use to not in like cheating but-" he was interuppted by the blue-green boy's twin sister none other than Luna**(again im not telling u guys wat she or any characters wear except my OCs)**

"But what," said Luna, she felt really bad for Yusei that Akiza was taken by his older brother Rusei and he's companion Slyfer. "what exactly happened to her? she asked. Suddenly he stops, both kids were confused and wonder why he stopped.

Silence came in Yusei's mind as he remembered the day that his 'leader' Kalin gone mad, the day his friends were seriously injured, the day that Akiza received her psychic powers, and the day that . . . she was taken from his-now called- evil brother. All those painfull memories made him think it was all his fault.

_'Akiza is gone and its all my fault,'_ he thought _'Grrr this all Rusei's fault but why do i feel guilty is it because i care about her . . . i failed she was taken . . . my brother took her into the darkness and bring her misery . . . why didn't i save her?'_

~ Flashback . . . 4 years ago when Akiza was captured by Rusei and Slyfer ~

"YUSEI, HELP ME," yelled Akiza while she was trying to free herself from Slyfer's powers.

"AKIZA, IM COMING," yelled Yusei as he runs to her and wanted to kick Slyfer's ass well more like killing him.

"YOUR NOT GOING ALONE, YUSEI, AS YOUR FRIENDS WE'RE HERE TO HELP YOU," yelled Jack, who was running with him.

"YEAH, AKIZA IS ONE OF US AND THERE IS NO WAY YOUR EVIL BROTHER AND SOME WEIRDO TAKE HER AWAY FROM YOU, YUSEI," yelled Crow, looking really pissed off since his best friend's girlfriend is being held hostage . . . literally.

"YOU FOOLS DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOUR DEALING WITH," hissed Slyfer and uses his telekinesis to throw into the walls, What really confused the guys was his hollow lavender eyes ... he was being controlled by someone?

This instantly shook Akiza when she saw her friends were hit real badly into the hard walls.

"STOP IT SLYFER THIS IS CRAZY," she yelled "LEAVE YUSEI AND MY FRIENDS ALONE!." Suddenly she was confused when Slyfer started laughing.

"Do you really think that Rusei's brother only thinks of you as a 'friend'," mocked Slyfer.

"Jigoku o shatto**(means 'shut the hell up')**, Slyfer, and how do you know that love Aki-," Yusei cut of his own sentence and tried to hide his blush but failed miserably.

"Oh my Ra**(means 'god')**, Jack, Yus**(for does who didn't see the anime Yus is Yusei's nickname given by Jack and Crow)** actually admit that he likes Aki**(ok this story Jack and Crow nickname Akiza as Aki LOL for those who might have done the same thing as i did)**!," said Crow "high five Jack and you owe me 20 bucks". Jack got irritated and high fived Crow but only hard.

"Yusei you actually ... like me?," asked Akiza; she was shocked and happy at the same time.

"Enough talk, red-hair soon you will be in the dark side," hissed Slyfer.

This made the 4 teens faces turn with pure shock when the 'dark side' was mentioned a.k.a Demon Hell Guild**(i know it doesn't make sense with that name but too late to change it)**; the reason why it is called by that name was the fact it has dark magic which allows dark duelists or demon hunters to take anyone including the Signers souls when they are defeated plus it also allows deadly battles to cause destruction. It also rivals psychic duelists but their 12x stronger to beat anyone even the toughest psychics**(you know who im talking about and that is Sayer *shivers by metioning the name*)**from the cities.

~ End of flashback due to his thought were interrupted by none other than Leo ~

"Hello," said Leo "Earth to Yusei, are you still there?." Yusei snapped back to reality which he had no idea he was in a deep thought and said "Huh? Oh im sorry guys I was thinking of something ... anyway what were you going to say, L-." His words were cut off when he hears Secture Security**(did i spelled it right)**chasing someone but notice an unknown person running.

"Get out of my way," the man demanded in a cold tone; he was in his mid 30s, wearing black clothes, and was carrying a bag full of money. "Hey stop that man," yelled one of the officers as they were chasing him.

"Yusei do something," demanded Luna but before he does, a red cloak figure comes out of nowhere and knocks the robber using a fearsome punch which totally made the robber being sent flying in the air and unsconsiously land on the ground. Everyone were amazed when she managed to make a blow kick but for Yusei, he was feeling there was something familiar about this girl**(yes he is not stupid enough to know that 'he' is a girl which is his missing friend and i'll explain how he manage to reconize her that fast)**.

"Serves you right to be in prison. punk," she said in a sweet yet harsh tone; she was wearing a red cloak, a mask that is half torn revealing her eyes and mouth the bottom is the mask is magenta and on the top has a full color of ruby, a red coat similar to Red Whirlwind**(see Romeo x Juliet and find out who is Red Whirlwind or check google for images)** but was slightly torn at the bottom**(A/N: Ive drawn Yusei as SapphireWind and Akiza as RubyFlare who are the most wanted crimina- .. er never mind that)**, long black gloves reaching her shoulders including her shoulder blades, boots**(not high heel)**, and stockings, wears a purple dress which was covered by her coat, and a zoro-like hat except its dark red.

_'Wait a minute that voice,'_ thought Yusei _'No it can't be her she was taken but-'_

Sector Security arrested the robber and approuched the young woman but they told Yusei, Leo, and Luna if they were ok to which the 3 replied yes since none of them got attacked.

"Did you see that sis' she just knock that robber like it was nothing thats so cool," said Leo cheerfully which made his twin sister shook her head like he doesn't change that often.

"Thank you for capturing the most wanted criminal yet again, RubyFlare," said one of the officers.

She smirked and said in a gentle tone "Its no big deal guys im just doing my job by saving lives and bringing criminals to justice."

"Glad to hear that," he said and left to his car.

As soon as she was about to leave, Leo ran up to her and asked to give him an autograph. "I don't see why not," smiling she said and gives her signature on th mini poster. Leo was so exited and said "Yattah I finally met RubyFlare in person this is the best day of my life."

_'Such a sweet and energetic kid'_ she thought but her eyes went on Yusei's with a shocked expression across her face. _'Wait is that ... no it can't be him.'_

"Akiza is that ... really you," he spoke as he begins to approuch her, the twins looked at him with a strange look saying 'what the hell is he talking about'**(oh yes they can curse as well kukuku)**. Once he comes near her, about a few inches away from her, two things came to his sorrowness and ... **Angry**, this made Akiza feel guilty for the past 4 years.

"Yusei ... it's been a long time," she said as she took off her mask revealing her now beautifull face, this shooks the twins for what they see.

"Akiza-san is ... Yusei-kun's long lost girlfriend," Luna said with pure shock that their brother-like figure has told them the most painfull memory back when he and Akiza were young,

* * *

**Me: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN CLIFFHANGER!**

**Everyone except Yus and Aki: TOTALLY!**

**Me: So how was it you two *looking at the young couple although they are older than me***

**Yusei: Intense and pure shock**

**Akiza: Wait who is Slyfer anyway?**

**Me: *sounded like Trish from Austin & Ally* wweeeellll *back to my original voice* he is some bastard's twin brother.**

**Every 5Ds cast: Like who?**

**Me: *speaking in a dark sinister voice* Not. Gonna. Tell. You.**

**Crow: Why not?**

**Me: Because there is one antagonist that I hate the most from all villians.**

**Yusei: Is it Sa-**

**Me: DONT YOU DARE MENTION _HIS _NAME!**

**Akiza: And why not? *didn't care about that son of a bitch***

**Me: Because im not letting _him_ in my head quarters plus in this story i will make him die so I replaced _him_with Slyfer . . . oh yeah this is chapter 4.**

**Slyfer: That's correct, Pyro, and besides I really do hate that guy *referring Sayer* who used Akiza, killed Toby or in the english sent him away and almost killed Akiza's beloved Yusei *smirks* I can see why you hate him so much.**

**Me: _He_deserves to DIE!**

**Yusei: Wait im Akiza's what? *blushing while me and the rest of 5Ds and OCs laughed***

**Akiza: *blushing badly*P-please review**


	5. Rise of the Signers part 1

Me: I lost my intention to describe so ... enjoy

*...*

Bold: **duel monsters and pokemon speaking**

Italic: _Flashbacks_

Reactons: -_- (: [: O_O etc.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Light Savior Dragon; Rebirth of the Crimson Signers... Part 1 of 2**

* * *

Yusei: *shocked* But h-how...

Akiza: Yusei I can explain!

Female: It doesn't matter anymore

The two teens and the twins looked up and saw a teen adult jump of a building which she lands safely

Akiza: Shina...

Shina Kuso now 19 years old came towards them with a saddened look on her face**(check my profile since I already gave out the information for what my OCs look like)**

Yusei: Shina why are you here I thought you-

Shina: Left the guild yes but thats not the reason why Im here

Leo: Then why are you here

Shina: *sigh* well the truth is *looks at Akiza then turns to the others* Im here to bring Akiza back to you guys

Yusei: What! You mean you saved her from the Arcadia Movement

Akiza: She did but ... *tears coming out of her eyes* I was so scared

Luna: What do you mean?

Akiza: He... He... *broke down and begins to cry* HE WAS TRYING TO RAPE ME!

This made Yusei extremly shocked by this but his emotions changed

Shina: But he didn't

Yusei: *angry* What does that suppose to mean!

Shina: *her eyes darkened* It means I stopped _him _from raping her but ... *clenged her hands* he took my virginity away not her

Leo: *shocked* You mean he-

Akiza: Yes

Yusei's face darkened and walked towards Akiza at first she thought he was angry but instead he just put his arms around her waist and tears escaped in his eyes

Yusei: I... I thought I lost you *squeezed her tight* I missed you

Akiza: *fresh new hot tears came out and sobbed* I missed you too *hugs him tight and cried*

Shina: ... *sigh* so you two must be Leo and Luna, right?

Luna: How did you know?

Shina: Lets just say im a psychic duelist

Leo: Really thats so cool hey can I duel you some time

Shina: Sure *smiling*

Luna: Well at least they're finally reunited

Before the pair let go for a moment Yusei kissed Akiza on the lips which made her surprised but kissed back while the others was dumbfounded by this

Shina/Leo/Luna: ... WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED! *chibi shockness*

The young couple realized they weren't alone so they stopped kissing and had a heavy blushes

Yusei: Erm... I think I should tell the others we finally found you

Akiza: *smiling* I can't wait to see them again

* * *

**At the Savior Dragon Guild**

Martha: Welcome back Akiza

Squeezed the young woman into a hug

Akiza: Yep Im back

Martha: Im so happy now and Shina *dark tone* why didn't you return back

Shina: *sweatdropped* Uhh~

Yusei: Take it easy Martha she told me the reason why she left is to find Akiza

Martha: Is that so?

Shina: Yes indeed 'like hell i did' sorry I didn't tell you

Martha: Ah no need to worry about it dear Im just glad she's safe back home

Akiza: Yeah *looks around* so wheres everyone else?

Right in cue the members of the guild came out yelling...

Everyone: WELCOME BACK, AKIZA!

Akiza: Wha-

Yusei: *chuckles* seems everyone remembers

Jack: LIKE HELL WE DID YOU CRAB-HEAD!

Yusei: *twitching in irritation* What did he say!

Akiza: Say that one more time or i'll kick your ass Jackass!

Jack: 'Stupid witch and Idiot demon'

Yusei/Akiza: WE HEARD THAT YOU NO GOOD ASSHOLE!

Shina: Enough with the constant bitching already

Yusei/Akiza/Jack: *mumbling something*

Martha: Anyway now that Shina and Akiza came back I say lets celebrate

And everyone cheered in joy...

~ 3 hours later ~

Crow: Ah man im full already

Everyone: Us too... *groaning*

All the members except Yusei and Akiza, who are both outside the guild, have decided to play strip poker

* * *

Outside the guild...

The black-haired duelist and red-headed duilist were standing in the balcony looking up the night sky filled with stars

Akiza: *sigh* Im so glad I came back here

Yusei: I couldn't agree more *smiling*

Akiza: Tch as far that im concered what did you guys do when I wasn't here?

Yusei: Well ... I myself was looking for you while the others ... they did stupid things

Akiza: Oh

An awkward silence imerge until an invisible object bumped into Yusei's head

Yusei: *smacked in the head* Gah!

Akiza: What's wrong Yusei?

Yusei: Something or _someone _just hit me

?: **Sorry about that Yus**

Both teenagers were shocked to here a little boy's voice

Akiza: Wait a second I know that voice

Yusei: It must be Victini *glaring at Victini who is now visible*

Note: Victini is the Victory pokemon so if you have the game or watched the movie called Victini and the Black/White Hero: Reshiram/Zekrom then you know what he looks like ... he is soo Kawaii X3

Victini: *sweatdrop* **I said I was sorry**

Out of the blue Akiza grab Victini and hugged him a bit tight

Akiza: Victini Im so glad to see you

Victini: **Princess your squeezing me too tight!**

Victini likes calling Akiza princess since she acted like one when she was little

Akiza: Oh sorry about that

Victini: *breathing heavily* **its cool princess**

Yusei: Anyway what are you doing here shouldn't you be at Neon Forest?

Note: The ending song of Future Colors *sigh* I somehow thought of that

Victini: **Well sine ive heard the news I thought I could come join you guys :D**

Yusei: Well technically you are Akiza's duel monster 'I wonder why'

Akiza: *shivering* We should come back inside its cooled out here

Yusei: Alright *giving his jacket to Akiza* I just hope our Nakames aren't doing something really inappropriate

As the three enterd the guild they were shocked that everyone is playing strip poker even they weren't wearing clothes well... half of their clothes...

Yusei: You are delayed *covering both Akiza's and Victini's eyes*

He himself was looking away as well not daring to look back dragging both Akiza and Victini outside and went to his house instead

Shina: *sigh* 'I wonder whats it gonna be today' *walked in the living with a dark expression*

Crow: Huh? *deeply shocked expression* HOLY SHIT!

Everyone: ITS THE DEVIL SHINA!

Shina: *cracking her fists and a very evil tone* You are all in deep trouble!

The night sky... and all the members except the women were kicked out at their guild from Shina's wrath

Shina: YOU PERVERTED IDIOTIC MEN!

All women: 'SCARY' Oh my...

* * *

At the heavens were the legendary Crimson Dragon lives

Dragon Tower is were all the Signer and Savoir Signer's live it is similar to New Domino City's structure except the only difference is that the dragon's home is bigger than the humans ... 10x for Seto Kaiba's building

Crimson: **...** *looking down at Earth*

A light blue/white male dragon and a red-violet/black female dragon appeared in Crimson's Tower since both were called in

Male: **You called us my Lord**

Crimson: **Is Light Savior Dragon with you**

Female: **Yes he is with us**

The pure white dragon came with them although he has no intentions to be here

Light: **What is the meaning of this, Lord Crimson?**

Crimson: **As you probably know your partners including their nakames are finally reunited**

Light: **But thats not the reason why you called us?**

Crimson: **Actually I sense a great evil coming amoung us but since Yusei's father was killed I believe that the Dark Sinister Signers will come and destroy all humanity or worse the entire universe**

Light: **So what do we do! We can't just stay here and watched millions of lives getting killed by this**

Male: **Light**

Light: **Stay out of this Stardust! And FYI why should evil be born!**

Female: *Angry tone* **Cuz its our duty to protect the innocents from being sent into the Netherworld! If you won't shut up I'll make you-**

Stardust: **That's enough already but Black Rose is right it _is _our duty to defend the world, Light!**

Light: 'Loverboy' **Tch**

Crimson: **You're acting like you're brother, Light!**

Light: **How could I be acting like Dark!**

Black Rose: **The way you sound and act**

Stardust: **Don't tell me you're actually following Dark's footsteps**

Light soon realized that if he keeps up like this he will be consumed by darkness and joined his brother but he can't let that happen; he felt really guilty

Light: **Im sorry for my outburst, Lord Crimson...** *looking down at the city below them* **I just want my brother back you know the good side of Dark**

Stardust: *softened his eyes* **We all do**

Crimson: **By tomorrow night when the clock strikes 12 or less the Dark Sinister Signers will come and create a war...**

* * *

At the Fudo Residence...

Both teenagers were watching television and played with their duel monsters or D.M.

Yusei: *sigh* Alright you guys *looking at his D.M.* I think you should go back to you're dimension by now

D.M.: Okay Ja ne *transpoted back to their cards*

Akiza: Sweet looks like were alone again

Yusei: *grins* Indeed

Before the two lovers do something; two of their duel monsters stopped their mood

?: **Were still here you know -_-'**

Yusei/Akiza: *heavy shock* WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE! *death glare*

?: *sigh* **Me and Oshawott decided to stay a bit longer**

Akiza: Snivy...

Note: If you know who Snivy and Oshawott look like then theres no need to describe them plus Snivy is a female while Oshawott is a male

Yusei: Oshawott I thought I told you and the others to-

Oshawott: **I know that but still ...**

Snivy: **Actually he wants to see what you two are doing if you know what I mean**

Both teenagers blushed but then turned angry

Yusei: *angry tone* Why the hell should do it!

Akiza: It looks like Crow's antics got in their heads...

Yusei: *made his knuckles into fists* CURSE YOU CROW AND YOUR PERVERTED MINDS!

Snivy/Oshawott: *sweatdrop* **'I think we should leave'**

And so the D.M. left and return to their cards...

Akiza: 'It seems nothing has changed but... our parents are dead'

Yusei: I know how you feel Akiza but just be glad you have us

Akiza: *smirks* your right Yusei however there is only one question

Yusei: And what is that?

Akiza: *sigh and looked away* Are you still a ... virgin?

Yusei: Pfffffffffffffftt *shock expression* WHAT! Why would you say that!

Akiza: Just wondering

Yusei: *laughed a little* You actually thought I lost my virginity

Akiza nodded but she wasn't kidding about it; Yusei kept laughing but died down when she gave him a death glare

Yusei: Im still a virgin *grining*

Akiza: Oh yeah prove it!

Yusei was caught off guard when she said to prove it, although he wasn't quite sure if he can do it with her

Yusei: *sigh* Maybe some other time Akiza right now I need some sleep

Akiza kept on glaring at him suspesiously but when she read his mind he was actually telling the truth; After that both went to Yusei's parents bedroom, which is king size, a slept making them feel a bit awkward to sleep together

* * *

The Kuso Recidence

Shina's house is a mansion similar to Akiza's but was colored bloody red... As the Kuso siblings fell asleep Shina went down to her basement which was full of technology

Shina: Master

Unknown Voice: Yes what is it Shina

Shina: The Signers are united however the twins weren't with us at the Savior Dragon Guild ... what are your orders

Unknown Voice: ... *thinking for a while* Send the out Skeleton Knight **(got that from the manga)**he'll deal with them

Shina: But doesn't the Dark Sinister Signers start at 12 o'clock

Unknown Voice: It doesn't matter just sent him to the real world

Shina: Understood master...

She turned off her communication and her Savoir Signer Mark glowed golden but was turned black and her white irises turned midnight red and her red eyes was ten times darker from that

Shina: Soon both Dark Sinister and Savior Gods will conquer the world *laughs evily* those Signers played right into my hands even the Savior Signers *grins evily* Let the war comince**(ok I have no idea how to spell it right)**AWAKEN SKELETON KNIGHT!

Skeleton Knight awoke from his sumbler and rode off to the night

Skeleton Knight: *creepy tone* The war will start *put his speared into the ground* NOW!

Then a glow of purple light shined bright and the war will emerge when the Fortune Cup starts dueling

* * *

At the Kaiba Dome

At an office Directer Rex Goodwin looked outside the window when he saw a bright purple light appeared

Rex: The battle of the Signers will begin when they come to the Fortune Cup ... tomorrow night

* * *

Chapter ended...

Me: AT LAST! THE WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE!

Yusei: Finally!

Akiza: And what a twist

Me: IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T DO THIS EARLIER BUT I WAS DOING MY PINEWOOD DERBY PROJECT AND RESEARCH ESSAY ALL WEEK AND SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I DESERVE TO DIE IM A HORRIBLE AUTHOR WHO DOESN'T KEEP A PROMISE TO MY READERS! *sitting at the emo corner*

Yusei/Akiza: 'She sound just like Death the Kid' Review until next time q:

* * *

**chapter 6 is due 2 weeks from now on peace out homies... i think...**


	6. Rise of the Signers part 15

Shina: Chapter 6 'more like 6 1/2 chapter' ... is done

Yusei: So what's new

Jack: Nothing much but... this a short chapter for the Signer dragons info and what is going on this chapter...

Me: FFOOOLLLLSSSSS!

Sly: What the hell Pyro

Me: Sorry I felt like :]

Yusei/Akiza/Jack/Sly: (T_T)

* * *

**Duel monsters or pokemon**

_Flashbacks or POVs_

Reactions: O_o etc.

'thinking'

*...* = *bitch slap*, *sigh* etc.

* * *

**Chapter 6: ****Light Savior Dragon; Rebirth of the Crimson Signers part 1.5 of 2**

* * *

Previously on 12 Dragons...

_Akiza: Yusei I can explain!_

_Luna: How did you know us?_

_Shina: Lets just say im a psychic duelist_

_Dark Shina: *grining evily* Those Signers played right into my hands_

_Skeleton Knight: The war starts *put his spear into the ground* NOW!_

_Rex: The battle of the Signers will begin when they come to the Fortune Cup... tomorrow night_

* * *

**That same night**

**At the Dragon Tower...**

Crimson Dragon felt the darkness coming towards New Domino

Crimson: **This can't be good...**

Light: **Master**

Crimson: **I believe the time is up ***turning his head to face him* **its time to send the Signer Dragons and Savior Dragons into the real world**

Light nodded and used a Dragon Stone to summon all the chosen dragons into the real world; A Dragon Stone is a black and white stone-like gem shape like the yin and yang symbol, this stone allows ONLY the most powerfull dragons from the duel monster realm and can mark the humans who are the will become the protectors of both Earth and other realms.

Light: **Shinkuro shokan**(Synchro summon) **Arise from your sleep! SIGNER AND SAVIOR DRAGONS! AWAKEN!**

Note: If your wondering why Light used a summon chant to call all dragons... lets just say that not only humans can cast out duel monsters... he learns his way. And about Stardust and Black Rose they're both waiting for their alies to appear at their graveyard(no their not from the dead thats their home weird but i just thought of it!)

Soon enough the 8 dragons awaken from their sleep and were released at their graveyard. Those dragons are Red Demon Dragon(his japanese name is better than the dub name), Black-Winged Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Life Stream Dragon(If only they showed him at 4kids but screw the freaken channel), Flame Dragoon, Wind Dragoon, Acqua Dragoon, and Stone Dragoon.

Note: the other 2 dragons(which will be explained in the future chapters) are sealed away due to the upcoming enemies after the war is over. Since all of you already know what they look like there is no need to describe them.

Flame Dragoon is the god of fire who allows volcanic eruptions around the planet flowing with wild fire and lave since the card itself was created for mass destruction; he is a dark demi fire dragon, has sharp cobalt eyes with golden horns above his eyes, fiery rose red long hair(and i mean literally fire), a serpent like head, long golden horns from head and neck to back and tail, at his back is long phoenix-like wings, in the middle of his chest is a blue orb, and has sharp golden claws. The color of his appereance is bloody red and he is the leader of the Savoir Dragon clan. He is somewhat related to both Red Demon Dragon and Black Rose Dragon.

Wind Dragoon is the goddess of wind who allows hurricanes around the planet flowing with raging twisters since the card itself was created for mass destruction; she is a dark demi wind dragon, has sharp brown eyes with silver horns above her eyes, icy wind long hair(wind is invinsible but shows teal), a serpent like head, long silver horns from head to tail, at her back is bat-like wings, in the middle of her chest is a red orb, and has silver claws. The color of her appearence is dark green and is part of the Savoir Dragon clan. She is somewhat related to both Stardust Dragon and Black-Winged Dragon.

Acqua Dragoon is the goddess of water who allows waves around the planet flowing with massive tsunamis since the card itself was created for mass destruction; she is a dark demi water dragon, has sharp green eyes with sapphire horns above her eyes, watery long hair(flowing like water in space), a serpent like head, long sapphire horns from head to tail, at her back is long featherd wings, in the middle of her chest is a black orb, and sapphire claws. The color of her appearence is midnight blue and is part of the Savoir Dragon clan. She is nearly related to Life Stream Dragon.

Stone Dragoon is the goddess of earth who causes deadly rumbles around the planet flowing with earthquakes since the card itself was created for mass destruction; she is a dark demi earth dragon, has sharp yellow eyes with sharp amber horns above her eyes, stonish-like long hair(spiky actually), a serpent-like head, long amber horns from head to tail, at her back is long metal wings, in the middle of her chest is a purple orb, and amber claws. The color of her appearence is dark brown and is part of the Savior Dragon clan. She is nearly related to Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Note: I know its so long but i dont know how to describe dragon's legs and arms :\

Stone Dragoon: *angry tone* **Oi what is the meaning of this**

Red Demon Dragon: *hissing* **Can't you at least respect someones sleep for ONCE DUSTY!**

Stardust: *sigh* **'he never respects anyone at all' The reason why we were called is that the war between us and the Dark Sinister Signers will start tonight at the Fortune Cup...**

Flame Dragoon: **So it means we have to find our masters so we can beat this guys**

Light: **That is correct although you 10 need to find your owners since they already have birthmarks, which they don't remember having them, on their right and left arms**

He looked down on ground with saddend eyes remembering what happened BEFORE Akiza was taken away...

* * *

_Flashback..._

_A 14 year old Yusei was running away carrying a 13 year old Akiza, who cannot run anymore, from a friend of theirs who went beserk destroying everything in "his" path._

_Unknown voice: *laughing evily* I will not stop until I get what I want!_

_Yusei: You Baka **(Idiot)**! Is this what you want Kalin! Having mass destruction!_

_Kalin: *evil grin* So what Yusei! Your dragon clan was responsible for my parents death! *threatining tone* I will kill anyone even your precious Akiza!_

_Yusei: *widened eyes* You can't be serious! *angry look* She did nothing wrong!_

_Akiza: What did I do to make you gone mad!_

_His eyes darkened but then his white irises turned dark and showed his true identity; a Dark Sinister Signer_

_Dark Kalin: *dark tone* Your existence! Ccapac Apu! Destroy those two!_

Ccapac Apu **_(dont feel like describing himsince all of you already know)_**_ uses his left fist to smash the two teenagers... Until..._

_Male dragon: **By the power of the light dragon! TAKE OVER THE GIRLS BODY AND GIVE HER STRENGTH!**_

_Sunddenly Yusei's and Akiza's right arms began to throb and appeared the Head and Hind Claw marks which causes a red forcefield blocking the attack form the giant..._

_Yusei: What's... going... on_

_However a white light showed up and falls towards him and Akiza which both felt their own souls collided making them one; due to Light's ability this makes them feel in greater pain but somehow felt a weird feeling towards each other_

_Yusei/Akiza: 'What is this feeling!'_

_Light: **BEGONE YOU WRETCHED DEMON!**_

_Everything turned black as a light fiery beam attacked the giant..._

* * *

Black-Winged Dragon: **Well what are we waiting for lets kick their asses**

Acqua Dragoon: *soften her eyes* **Calm down Black we still need to get our orders from Lord Crimson**

Black-Winged Dragon: *blushing* **Erm... Right ehehe**

Red Demon Dragon: *death glare* **Not funny Birdbrain**

Both dragons growled but were stopped by Black Rose's thorns

Black Rose Dragon: *threating tone* **Don't even think about it you two**

Which caused the male dragons to stop what they're doing

Wind Dragoon: **Now that you two finished what your doing...**

Notice the bright red light coming towards them

Light: **Master Crimson is coming** *serious look* **Behave you guys** *reffering to Red and Black*

Once their lord appeared he roared loudly and spreaded his wings for support

Crimson: **My friends there is a great evil coming to vanquish the world of humans and possible the whole universe to cause nothing but destruction**

Flame Dragoon: **So you wanted us 10 to stop this war from carrying out their evil plan**

Crimson: **That is correct, Flame however i need you 10 chosen ones to seek your masters as cards so they can play their role as the Protectors of Time and Space**

All 10 dragons spreaded their wings so all of them go into the real world from a dimensional blueish portal

Crimson: **Go my friends your masters will be waiting for you**

The Crimson and Savior Signers left from his sight

Stardust Dragon: **We wont let you down my lord** *left his sight as well*

The Crimson Dragon looked down on earth until he felt Flame's master's soul turning dark

Crimson: **I hope Flame survives Shina's raging soul otherwise he will be consumed by madness...**

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

Sly: That was entirely lame

Me: Shut it, Sly its a half chapter there suppose to be either less or more words

Sayer: When will I appear (T_T)

Me: Damn you Sayer! How did you get into my headquarters!

Sayer: I learned my ways

Me: Hey Yusei do you want to turn into Zekrom and Akiza into Reshiram

Yusei: *evil grin* With pleasure Pyro-san

Akiza: LETS KILL THAT BASTARD YUSEI!

Sly: R&R guys the next chapter will updated ASAP but we dont know when

Sayer: SLY HELP YOUR OLD MAN KILL THIS SATELLITE TRASH!

Me: His your father, Sly?

Sly: ... Maybe... cuz some fans say that Chazz is somehow my "mother" and Sayer is my biological father

Me: Something tells me that _he _is... *giggling* GAY!

Yusei/Akiza: *ultimatly shock* SAYER IS GAY! HOLY *censored*

* * *

**Like Sly said the next chapter will update but im not sure when R&R guys. Peace!**

**Also can someone tell if Sly is really Sayer's biological son cuz im very confused and they do look-a-like for some odd reason...**


	7. Sorry no chapter :

**Important note: Hello viewers this just an excuse for my story 12 Dragons bcuz of 3 things...**

**1) Im no longer writing 12 Dragons due to the fact over 2 weeks I lost my intentions so this will be discontinued but im still writing Soul Eater 5Ds! since im now use to the crossover stuff...**

**2) I have a family reunied (more like reunited) of my dad's family so theorytically I was busy packing all my stuff so i can move to me and my parents new home at Antioch and no im not telling you guys about my address so you can visit my house thats just creepy...**

**3) I will continue Soul Eater 5Ds! which right now im still doing chapter 6 I believe... becuz we have NO cable for the past 2 WEEKS! thats why i havent started nor reviewing my favorite stories even the new chapters...**

**So hopefully you will understand why but I'll come back eventually and start chapter 7 so this will be removed which i meant this chapter plus I am now going to watch Wrath of the Titans on demand which they still have it and if not im gonna be pissed... *sigh* I maybe a girl but I can play video games like guys and watch horror movies since im a teenager and got addicted  
****  
Also I have finally got my dragon deck at Target the coolest thing is I have LightPulsar Dragon, DarkFlare Dragon, Eclipse Wyvern, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Dark Armed Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(that card is my favorite now XD) I SWEAR that I already have those cards so im NOT lying... If u dont believe me check google or YuGiOh! Wikia and find out! Too bad im not going to sell them! Besides im using those 7 in Soul Eater 5Ds and no there are no card game battles just imagine they can talk and battle without duel disks talk about no rules... ProChampionDuelistA.K. is out! Sayonara!**


End file.
